


Baby Ruby and her Uncle's Cape

by mojo72400



Series: Baby Ruby [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood, Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: One day, Ruby and Yang were playing outside with their dad and their uncle Qrow. Meanwhile, Ruby was fascinated by her uncle's cape.





	Baby Ruby and her Uncle's Cape

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic at http://evebun.tumblr.com/post/159766545421/headcanon-baby-ruby-decided-the-best-way-to-get

One day, Ruby and Yang were playing outside with their dad and their uncle Qrow. 

Yang was wearing a yellow shirt with a bumblebee on it, brown suspender shorts and brown shoes while her baby sister, Ruby was wearing a predominantly red and black dress and red baby shoes and she was sucking on a red pacifier

Yang was playing catch with her dad. “Look daddy, I got it, I got the ball” Yang said as she caught the ball.

Meanwhile, Ruby was fascinated by her uncle's cape. 

The baby reaper decided to wrap the bottom part of her uncle's cape on her neck. Wearing her uncle's cape gave her a big smile on her face. 

Suddenly, her uncle stood up to stretch a bit and talk a stroll and unbeknownst to him, he accidentally lifted his baby niece up and she started to choke. 

Tai saw her baby daughter accidentally choking on her uncle's cape and he quickly tackled Qrow, making him fall to the ground and Tai screamed “My baby!”. 

Once he untied the bottom part of Qrow’s cape on Ruby's neck, he picked her up and hugged her. “WAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!” the silver eyed baby began to cry with the pacifier still in her mouth. Baby Ruby was crying so hard because she was scared of her near death experience. Tai comforted his crying baby daughter “It's okay, don't cry, I'm here, daddy's here”. He comforted her long enough for her to stop crying and to coo and speak baby gibberish again. 

Yang was on the background, laughing at her uncle's misfortune and said “Uncle Qrow's such a doofus, huh dad?” 

“I was drunk” Qrow said with his face still planted on the ground.

“You're always drunk” Tai said.


End file.
